Redemption
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: In jedem schlummert ein Ungeheuer, eine Bestie in einem Käfig aus Moral, Ethik und dem Wissen um Recht und Unrecht. Aber selbst der stärkste Käfig, verstärkt mit Loyalität und Treue, verliert an Nutzen wenn jemand dem Untier den Schlüssel reicht.


Es war ein wunderbarer Morgen in Ponyville und Rainbow Dash wachte auf als die goldenen Strahlen der Sonne über ihr Gesicht strichen. Sie sah sich etwas verträumt um und entdeckte dann Pinkie Pie in ihren Vorderbeinen ruhen, das pinke Pony schlief friedlich und hatte ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht stehen. Dash blieb einfach liegen und wartete die nächste halbe Stunde das Pinkie ebenfalls erwachte. „Jetzt haben wir uns schon wieder hinreißen lassen, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit den anderen zu sagen was abgeht." Dachte sie sich und strich Pinkie zärtlich eine lockige Strähne ihrer Mähne aus dem Gesicht, durch die sanfte Berührung wachte Pinkie auf und gähnte als erstes. „Guten Morgen Dashie, hast du gut geschlafen?" Fragte Pinkie leise. „Immer wenn ich bei dir bin." Antwortete Dash ihr. Pinkie drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu Dash und sah sie einen Augenblick an, dann lächelte sie und küsste Dash zärtlich. „Neben dir aufzuwachen ist der beste Start in den Tag." Sagte Pinkie dann und befreite sich aus Dashs Umarmung. „Ich habe gerade gedacht, vielleicht sollten wir den anderen endlich sagen was zwischen uns ist." Schlug Dash ihr vor und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Das können wir ja heute Abend machen, wir treffen uns ja mit den anderen." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr und bürstete ihre Mähne durch. „Müssen wir wirklich schon aufstehen?" Fragte Dash dann und ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen, mit dem Gesicht landete sie auf dem Kissen auf dem Pinkie gelegen hatte und nahm den Duft auf der davon ausging. „Ich muss Brot backen und du musst das Wetter kontrollieren, wir können unsere Pflichten nicht einfach ignorieren." Sagte Pinkie darauf und zog Dash auf die Hufe. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, aber dafür haben wir bestimmt noch Zeit." Sagte Dash darauf und küsste sie nochmals. „Jetzt schmecke ich wieder den ganzen Tag Regenbogen." Meinte Pinkie und kicherte, kurz darauf musste sie niesen. „Immer noch die Erkältung?" Fragte Dash mitfühlend. „Ich kann nichts riechen, aber das wird wieder." Sagte Pinkie und nahm sich ein Taschentuch, sie schnäuzte sich die Nase lautstark und warf das Taschentuch dann weg. „Ich hoffe du wirst bald wieder gesund." Sagte Dash darauf und ging ans Fenster. „Ich mach dann mal meinen Abgang." Sagte sie und öffnete das Fenster. „Wie immer durchs Fenster, typisch." Meinte Pinkie amüsiert und kicherte. „Ich bin dann weg, bis später Liebling." Verabschiedete sich Dash und ließ sich zum Boden gleiten. Pinkie bürstete ihre Mähne zu ende und begab sich dann in die Backstube, die Cakes waren in den Urlaub gefahren und hatten ihr die Bäckerei überlassen, als Pinkie zum Backofen kam merkte sie nicht das etwas nicht stimmte und reichte zum Lichtschalter. Dash war inzwischen ein paar Meter die Straße entlang gegangen und freute sich einfach, sie hatte eine sehr glückliche Beziehung mit Pinkie, einen sicheren Job und viele Freunde, alles war für sie einfach perfekt. Plötzlich wurde die morgendliche Stille von einer unbeschreiblichen Detonation gestört und Dash wurde von der Druckwelle von den Hufen gerissen, als alles vorüber war stand Dash etwas wackelig auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Sie hatte ein Pfeifen in den Ohren und vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung, das letzte was sie sah bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, waren die brennenden Trümmer der Bäckerei.

Ein paar Tage später kam sie im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich und sah Twilight an ihrem Bett sitzen. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte das Einhorn sie. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen." Antwortete Dash ihr und hielt sich den Kopf. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte sie dann wissen. „Es gab eine Gasexplosion in der Bäckerei, war wohl eine undichte Gasleitung und als Pinkie dann anfangen wollte zu backen hat sie irgendwie die Mischung zur Explosion gebracht." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Pinkie, was ist mit Pinkie?" Fragte Dash erschrocken. „Sie hat die Explosion nicht überlebt." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Oh nein!" Meinte Dash entsetzt. „Pinkie..." Sagte sie dann und konnte die Tränen fast nicht zurückhalten. „Sie war zwar unglaublich nervig, aber Ponyville ist nicht mehr das gleiche ohne sie." Meinte Twilight gedankenverloren. „Ich muss leider wieder weg, aber ich komme dich morgen wieder besuchen." Sagte sie dann und ließ Dash allein. „Pinkie ist tot, sie ist wirklich tot." Dachte Dash und brach in Tränen aus. Dash ließ sich gegen ärztlichen Rat aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und verkroch sich erstmal bei sich zuhause, als es dann Zeit für Pinkies Beisetzung war musste sie ihre ganze Kraft zusammennehmen um zum Friedhof zu gehen. Als sie auf dem Friedhof ankam musste sie feststellen das außer ihr nur der Priester da war. „Sie sind eine Freundin von Miss Pie?" Fragte der Geistliche sie. „Mehr sogar." Antwortete Dash dem älteren Hengst. „Ich glaube nicht das noch jemand kommt, wir sollten dann langsam anfangen." Meinte der Priester und nahm sein Gebetbuch zu Hufe. „Warten sie noch, die anderen kommen bestimmt noch." Sagte Dash. „Ich habe noch andere Verpflichtungen, können wir das dann jetzt machen?" Fragte der Geistliche nach einer halben Stunde als noch immer niemand anderes da war. „Sie kommen bestimmt noch." Beharrte Dash. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann wirklich nicht länger warten." Sagte der Priester und hielt eine kleine Ansprache. „Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub." Sagte er abschließend und ließ Dash dann allein, sie blieb noch und sah zu wie Arbeiter das Grab auffüllten und stand dann einfach noch etwas an dem Grab. „Warum waren die anderen nicht hier, Pinkie war doch ihre Freundin?" Rätselte sie und so sehr sie nachdachte, ihr fiel einfach nichts ein. Dash ging um wie jeden Samstag ihre Freunde zu treffen und fand sie wie immer in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant. Dash sah die anderen ausgelassen an einem Tisch sitzen und sich unterhalten. „...und dann ist sie einfach gegangen ohne meinen Scherz zu verstehen." Beendete Applejack gerade eine Geschichte und alle lachten darüber. „Hey Mädels, über was redet ihr gerade?" Fragte Dash und setzte sich dazu. „Nur etwas was mir vorhin mit Apple Bloom passiert ist." Sagte AJ darauf. „Warum ward ihr eigentlich nicht bei Pinkies Beerdigung?" Fragte Dash direkt. „War das heute?" Fragte Rarity verwundert und Dash nickte ihr zu. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Sagte Twilight nachdenklich. „Und dabei bin ich normalerweise immer so gut organisiert." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ist auch nicht schlimm, war ja nur Pinkie." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Was meinst du damit?" Fragte Dash, sie musst sich wirklich zusammennehmen um AJ nicht anzuspringen. „Jetzt mal ehrlich, keiner von uns konnte sie wirklich leiden, oder?" Fragte Applejack in die Runde. „Sie hatte einen fürchterlichen Modegeschmack und war ziemlich oft beleidigend wenn sie meine Kreationen beurteilt hat." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Sie hat nie die Bücher die ich ihr geschenkt habe gelesen, sie sagte das sie lieber Filme sieht." Sagte Twilight. „Ich fand sie einfach nur unheimlich, niemand ist die ganze Zeit so fröhlich." Meinte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Sagte ich doch, wir sind jetzt nicht froh das sie tot ist, aber wirklich vermissen werden wir sie auch nicht." Sagte Applejack dann. „Das stimmt." Stimmte Twilight ihr. „Sehr gut gesagt." Meinte Rarity nur. Dash hörte sich das alles ruhig an und etwas tief in ihrer Seele bekam Risse, wie ein Tonkrug der zu schnell abkühlte nachdem er gebrannt wurde. „Ich habe noch was zu tun, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sie sich schnell und verschwand bevor sie etwas tat das sie bereuen könnte. Dash ging durch die Stadt bis es dunkel wurde und dachte nach. „Hat wirklich keiner Pinkie leiden können?" Rätselte sie. „Keiner außer mir?" Fragte sie sich und sah in den Himmel, ihr Kollegen vom Wetterteam brachten Wolken in Position um es heftig regnen zu lassen. Tief in Gedanken versunken ging sie weiter und achtete einen Moment nicht wo sie hin lief, darauffolgend kollidierte sie mit jemandem. „Pass doch auf wo du langläufst!" Beschwerte sich ein Einhorn mit aquamarinfarbenem Fell bei ihr und hielt sich den Kopf, die beiden waren frontal miteinander zusammengestoßen. „Sorry Lyra, habe wohl kurz nicht aufgepasst." Entschuldigte sich Dash bei ihr. „Das passiert, mach dir mal keine Sorgen." Sagte Lyra darauf und bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte. „Ist alles in Ordnung Dash?" Fragte sie dann. „Ich bin nur etwas schlecht drauf." Antwortete Dash ihr einfach. „Ich schmeiß morgen eine Party, vielleicht willst du ja kommen und dich etwas amüsieren." Schlug Lyra ihr vor. „Meinst du eine Party wie Pinkie sie veranstaltet hat?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Wie Pinkie? Niemals, ich fand ihre Partys immer nervig und unreif, wie für kleine Fohlen, ich plane eine wirklich Party." Erwiderte das Einhorn ihr. „Außerdem war Pinkie auch ein ziemlicher Schnarchzapfen, sie hätte eine richtige Party nicht erkannt wenn man sie gefesselt in eine Disco geworfen hätte." Meinte Lyra dann und plötzlich setzte wie der Monsun Regen ein, ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und Lyra zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ich sollte dann besser gehen, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sie sich hektisch und galoppierte davon, sie hatte nicht bemerkt wie sich Dashs Gesichtsausdruck verändert hatte. „Keiner redet so über Pinkie!" Zischte sie und hob ab, sie verfolgte das Einhorn und als sie eine Gelegenheit sah stieß sie auf sie herab. Bei Dash war eine Sicherung durchgebrannt und sie stieß Lyra in eine dunkle Gasse, was dann passierte konnte nicht mit Worten beschrieben werden.

Am nächsten Tag schien die Sonne und trocknete langsam das Regenwasser das die Straßen bedeckte, ein Einhorn-Mädchen lief ihrem Ball hinterher der in eine dunkle Gasse rollte und plötzlich schrie sie entsetzt, sofort kam die Mutter des Mädchens an galoppiert und sah auch was ihre Tochter so erschrocken hat. In der Gasse lag Lyra, sie hatte fürchterliche Verletzungen am ganzen Körper und rührte sich nicht. Die Polizei nahm sich der Sache an und schon in der Morgenausgabe der Zeitung stand alles relevante über den Fall. Dash saß schon seit Stunden unter der Dusche und wusch sich gründlich, trotzdem bleib das Gefühl schmutzig zu sein. „Ich bekomme das Blut einfach nicht ab!" Dachte sie panisch und sackte in der Dusche zusammen. „Ich habe jemanden getötet, ich bin eine Mörderin." Sagte sie leise und fing an zu weinen. Als es dann an der Tür klopfte erschreckte sie sich fast zu Tode, sie raffte sich auf und ging zur Tür, sie hinterließ eine Wasserspur hinter sich. „Dash, bist du da?" Fragte Fluttershy schüchtern durch die Tür hindurch, Dash atmete tief durch und öffnete ihr dann. „Was ist los Fluttershy?" Fragte sie dann. „Applejack schickt mich, du wolltest ihr doch beim fällen der abgestorbenen Apfelbäume helfen und bist spät dran." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Ich habe verschlafen und mich unter der Dusche dann etwas verzettelt." Rechtfertigte sich Dash darauf. „Verstehe, das passiert mir auch wenn ich intensive Träume hatte." Sagte Fluttershy einfach nur. „Sag AJ das ich bald komme." Sagte Dash ihr dann und schloss die Tür wieder. „Ich sollte mich stellen, das war im Affekt und wenn ich alles erzähle werde ich wohl nicht so hart bestraft." Dachte Dash dann und trocknete sich ab, als nächstes holte sie die Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten und sah sofort die Schlagzeile. „Grausame Gewalttat in Ponyville!" Sagte die Schlagzeile. „Die werden mich bestimmt finden." Dachte Dash nur und las weiter. „Hauptverdächtiger ist der Ex-Freund des Opfers, Motiv und Tatzeitraum sind schon klar." Las sie dann. „Ich kann davon kommen!" Schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Dash beschloss es einfach zu versuchen und ging dann zu Applejack, sie sah das Twilight, Big Mac und AJ schon am arbeiten waren und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Schön das du auch schon da bist." Begrüßte Applejack sie. „Fluttershy hat schon erzählt was passiert ist, aber wir sind deshalb hinter dem Zeitplan." Sagte Twilight vorwurfsvoll. „Sorry, ich hatte nur einen wirklich interessanten Traum." Sagte Dash einfach. „Dann komm endlich und hilf mir mit der Säge." Sagte Applejack nur und deutete auf die Säge mit der sie an einem toten Baum sägte, Dash ging an die anderen Seite und zusammen sägte die beiden weiter. „Habt ihr die Zeitung heute gelesen?" Fragte AJ während der Arbeit. „Ich finde es toll das sie alles so detailliert beschrieben haben, so kann man aus der Zeitung mal was lernen." Sagte Twilight dazu. „Wir reden von einem unbeschreiblichen Verbrechen, das ist dir doch klar?" Fragte Big Mac zweifelnd. „Ach das meint ihr, ich lese eigentlich nur den Wissensteil in der Zeitung." Meinte Twilight nur. „Aber das ist schon unheimlich gewesen, Lyra hatte so viele Brüche wie sie Knochen hatte." Sagte sie dann. „Jemand muss unvorstellbar brutal auf sie eingeschlagen haben." Sagte Applejack dazu. „Was denkt ihr wer das war?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Wahrscheinlich ihr Ex, er hat sie schon mal geschlagen und jetzt hat sie ihn endlich sitzen lassen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Vielleicht warst du es Rainbow Dash." Meinte Applejack scherzhaft. „WAS?!" Rief Dash schockiert. „Entspann dich, war nur ein kleiner Scherz." Beruhigte AJ sie sofort. „Ein sehr kleiner." Fügte Big Mac hinzu. Die Gruppe arbeitete den ganzen Tag weiter und Dash war die ganze Zeit etwas nervös, als Rarity aufgeregt an galoppiert kam erschreckte sie sich fast zu Tode. „Habt ihr es schon gehört?" Rief Rarity. „Was, was ist los?" Fragte Dash erschrocken zurück. „Die haben vor ein paar Minuten Strings verhaftet, er hat wohl Lyra auf dem Gewissen." Berichtete Rarity dann. „Geschieht dem Bastard recht, er hat es diesmal zu weit getrieben." Sagte Applejack einfach nur. „Ihr denkt wirklich das er es war?" Fragte Dash darauf. „Er ist so schuldig wie er ein Erd-Pony ist." Sagte AJ nur. „Sehe ich auch so, so traurig es auch ist, aber das er ausflippt war lange überfällig." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Lasst uns für heute Schluss machen." Schlug AJ dann vor. „Gute Idee." Stimmte Twilight ihr zu. Die Gruppe löste sich auf und Dash ging die Hauptstraße entlang, sie entschloss sich in ein Bistro zu gehen und bestellte einen Kaffee um etwas nachzudenken, überall um sie herum redeten die Ponys über den Mord an Lyra und jeder hatte akzeptiert das ihr Ex-Freund sie umgebracht hatte. „Ich bin tatsächlich mit einem Mord davon gekommen." Dachte Dash sich, plötzlich hatte sie ein Grinsen auf den Lippen und Sekunden später fing sie an zu lachen. „Ich habe es geschafft!" Rief sie auf einmal, alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie. „Was ist denn bei der kaputt?" Fragte ein Pony. „Alles Verrückte hier." Meinte ein anderes. „Sorry." Entschuldigte sie sich verlegen und setzte sich wieder. Dash dachte weiter nach und hörte zufällig ein Gespräch mit, zwei Hengste hinter ihr unterhielten sich über ihre Bettgeschichten. „Yo Fireworks, was war deine interessanteste Bettgeschichte?" Fragte der eine Hengst seinen Kameraden. „Das war dieses pinke Pony das in der Bäckerei draufgegangen ist, ich habe mein bestes Verhalten gezeigt und nach ein paar Tagen war sie Wachs in meinen Hufen, sie hat wirklich alles gemacht was ich wollte, sie war so was von naiv." Antwortete Fireworks ihm. „Du bist echt ein Kracher." Sagte der anderen dann und lachte. „Sie war aber auch ein dummes Stück." Meinte Fireworks darauf und lachte ebenfalls. „Ich bin schon mit einem Mord davon gekommen, vielleicht schaffe ich das nochmal und kann den Bastard bestrafen das er so über Pinkie redet." Dachte Dash sich. Als Fireworks sich von seinem Freund verabschiedete folgte Dash ihm heimlich. Fireworks ging direkt nach hause und Dash überlegte sich etwas. „Er ist Pyrotechniker, wenn ich ihn irgendwie aus dem Haus locken kann, kann ich vielleicht eine kleine Falle bei ihm zu hause verstecken." Dachte sie sich und flog nach hause zurück, Dash schrieb eine kurzen aber offensichtlichen Brief mit dem sie diesen Weiberhelden aus dem Haus locken konnte und flog zurück. Sie vergewisserte sich nochmals das Fireworks zu hause war und schob den Brief unter seiner Tür durch, sofort darauf ging sie in Deckung und nur Augenblicke später stürmte der notgeile Hengst aus dem Haus. „Schnelle Nummer mit scharfer Braut ich komme!" Rief er und war weg, Dash verschaffte sich ungesehen Zutritt zu seinem Haus und bereitete dort eine kleine Überraschung vor. Als Fireworks zurückkam lag Dash auf einer Wolke und wartete, sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet das er nicht allein war. „Sorry Twilight, ich dachte echt das du mir diesen Brief geschrieben hast, ich wollte dich nicht so in Verlegenheit bringen." Entschuldigte er sich bei dem lila Einhorn. „Lass den Brief mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich ja herausfinden wer den geschrieben hat." Forderte sie einfach und Fireworks reichte den Brief an sie weiter. „Sag mir bescheid wenn du es weißt und tut mir wirklich leid dich so bedrängt zu haben." Sagte Fireworks dann. „Schon gut, du kannst das wiedergutmachen indem du dein nächstes Feuerwerk kleiner machst, letztes Jahr hat meine Bibliothek Feuer gefangen." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Klar, ich halte mich zurück." Versicherte Fireworks ihr und ging zu seinem Haus. Twilight sah sich den Brief genauer an und dachte nach. „Die Schrift kenne ich doch." Dachte sie sich, Dash sah sich das ganze von ihrer Wolke aus an. „Twilight ist eigentlich schon zu dicht dran, aber sie hat ja schon gesagt das sie Pinkie nicht leiden konnte, ist also nicht so schlimm." Dachte sie darauf. Fireworks betrat sein Haus und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss gab es eine Explosion, die Druckwelle war so heftig das Twilight von den Hufen gerissen wurde. Am nächsten Tag besuchte Dash Twilight im Krankenhaus und inzwischen ließ sie sich nichts mehr anmerken. „Tag auch Twilight, Knalltrauma ist echt ätzend, oder?" Fragte sie einfach nur. „Wem sagst du das?" Entgegnete Twilight ihr genervt. „Wenigstens bist du nicht verletzt worden, das ich doch auch was wert." Sagte Dash dann. „Stimmt auch wieder." Meinte Twilight nur. „Ich komme hier nachher wieder raus, ich bin also in Ordnung." Sagte sie dann. „Freut mich zu hören, ich muss leider schon wieder weiter, AJ braucht noch Hilfe um die toten Bäume zu beseitigen." Sagte Dash dann und machte sich auf den Weg. Als Dash auf den Plantagen ankam wurde sie schon ungeduldig erwartet. „Da bist du ja endlich, schnapp dir eine Axt und los." Sagte AJ hektisch, die zwei schlugen mit den Äxten die toten Bäume und Big Mac räumte sie weg. „Hast du das von Fireworks gehört?" Fragte AJ während der Arbeit. „Schon, aber ich kannte ihn nicht so gut und deshalb trifft mich das nicht wirklich." Antwortete Dash ihr. „AJ, ich muss nochmal weg, die restlichen Bäume schaffe ich später weg." Sagte Big Mac dazwischen und verschwand. „Wegen Fireworks, ich glaube nicht dass das ein Unfall war, er hat immer auf Sicherheit geachtet und ich glaube das jemand ihn um die Ecke gebracht hat." Sagte AJ weiter zu dem neusten Mord in Ponyville. „Und wie kommst du auf die Idee das jemand ihn umgebracht hat?" Wollte Dash wissen und unterbrach ihre Arbeit, sie stieß die Axt in den Boden und stützte sich mit den Vorderbeinen auf den Stiel. „Weißt du, erst wird Lyra tot geschlagen und dann explodiert das Pyrotechniklager von Fireworks, langsam denke ich das jemand wahllos Ponys umbringt." Sagte Applejack dann und dachte kurz nach. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, das hat angefangen nachdem Pinkie abgekratzt ist." Dachte AJ laut nach. „Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte Dash darauf. „Ich glaube wir haben noch so einen Psychopathen wie Pinkie in Ponyville." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Du solltest nicht so über Pinkie reden, ich habe sie nämlich geliebt." Sagte Dash auf einmal. „Was jetzt?" Fragte AJ verwirrt und erstarrte. „Sieht so aus als ob ich dich jetzt auch bestrafen müsste." Sagte Dash nur und als AJ sich schockiert zu ihr umdrehte, schlug sie mit der stumpfen Seite der Axt zu. Applejack kam nach eine ihr unbekannten Zeitspanne wieder zu sich und musste feststellen das ihre Beine gefesselt waren, zusätzlich dazu befand sich an einem Seil noch ein großer Stein und hinderte sie daran weg zu hüpfen. „Wer hat das Klavier nach mir geworfen?" Fragte sie etwas benommen. „Weißt du, ich war wirklich am Boden zerstört das Pinkie gestorben war und dann bringt ihr solche Sprüche, genauso wie Lyra und Fireworks." Sagte Dash und hatte in einem Vorderhuf die Axt und dem anderen einen Wetzstein, sie schärfte die Klinge der Axt gründlich nach. „Du hast Lyra und Fireworks ermordet?" Fragte AJ schockiert. „Sie haben schlecht über Pinkie geredet, mir bleib nichts anderes übrig." Erwiderte Dash ihr und warf den Wetzstein weg. „Du bist doch irre!" Rief AJ darauf. „HILFE, IRGENDWER, HILFE!" Schrie sie dann mit all ihrer Kraft. „Schrei so laut du willst, aber wir sind tief im Wald und hier hört dich niemand schreien." Sagte Dash und stellte sich vor der am Boden liegenden Applejack auf. AJ sah ängstlich zu Dash auf und Dash lächelte etwas hinterhältig. „Hast du dich je gefragt wie sich ein Baum fühlt der gefällt wird?" Fragte Dash dann und holte mit der Axt aus. Twilight hatte sich etwas früher aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und ging nachdenklich durch die Stadt. „Erst Lyra und jetzt Fireworks, dann noch so kurz nachdem Pinkie gestorben ist, das kann einfach kein Zufall sein." Dachte sich das Einhorn und ging zu der Gasse in der Lyra gefunden wurde, sie suchte nach irgendwas das die Polizei vielleicht übersehen hatte. „Was ist das denn?" Fragte sie sich als sie tatsächlich etwas fand, an einer rauen Stelle der einen Wand fand sie in eine Ritze rote Haare. „Interessant." Meinte sie nur und steckte die Haare weg, danach ging sie zu den Trümmer die Fiereworks Haus gewesen sind und suchte da ebenfalls, sie fand allerdings nichts. „Einen Augenblick, der Brief der ihm unter der Tür durch geschoben wurde." Erinnerte sie sich dann. „Zum Glück habe ich ein photographisches Gedächtnis." Dachte Twilight sich und rief die Erinnerung an den Brief vor ihr geistiges Auge. Twilight überlegte die nächste halbe Stunde angestrengt und kam trotzdem auf nichts. „Vielleicht frage ich AJ, sie hat manchmal gute Ideen mit ihrer Bauernschläue." Beschloss sie und ging zu den Plantagen, als Twilight dort ankam fand sie das Erd-Pony allerdings nicht. „AJ, bist du hier?" Rief Twilight und bekam keine Antwort. „Wo kann sie nur sein, sie wollte doch die Bäume fällen?" Wunderte sich Twilight und sah sich um, sie suchte nach allem was ihr einen Hinweis geben konnte wo AJ hingegangen sein könnte. „Was ist das?" Fragte Twilight und beute sich zu einem roten Fleck am Boden, mit dem Huf strich sie leicht über den Fleck und erkannte dann was es war. „Das ist Blut!" Dachte sie erschrocken. „Ich muss den anderen bescheid sagen!" Sagte sie und galoppierte los. Inzwischen war Dash wieder bei sich zu hause und stellte sich unter die Dusche, sie war von Kopf bis Huf mit Blutspritzern überzogen. „Warum musste sie unbedingt so zappeln?" Fragte Dash sich und wusch sich das Fell aus. „Ich werde mir wohl noch öfter Blut aus dem Fell waschen müssen." Meinte sie dann und nahm sich ein Handtuch. „Dash, wir brauchen dich hier draußen!" Rief Twilight von draußen, Dash ging an ein Fenster und sah zu Twilight herunter. „Was ist denn?" Fragte Dash einfach nur. „Ich glaube das AJ in Gefahr ist, wir müssen sie suchen gehen." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Das ging schnell." Dachte Dash sich. „Ich komme sofort." Sagte Dash ihrer Freundin und trocknete sich ab, danach flog sie mit anderen Pegasi los um Applejack zu suchen.

Ein paar Tage später war mehr oder weniger klar was mit Applejack passiert war, ein Trupp aus Einhörnern hatte ihren verstümmelten Körper in einer Höhle im Wald gefunden. Dash saß mit ihren verbleibenden Freunden in einer Bar und die vier unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. „Jetzt hat es AJ auch noch erwischt, wer macht sowas nur und warum?" Rätselte Twilight. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen?!" Schrie Rarity sie plötzlich an. „Beruhige dich etwas, wir haben die letzten Tage zwei gute Freunde verloren und müssen herausfinden wer daran schuld ist." Sagte Dash beruhigend zu ihr. „Mit zwei meinst du doch nicht etwa auch Pinkie?" Fragte Rarity verwundert, Dash nickte einfach nur. „Pinkie war doch keine Freundin, sie war eine Pestbeule, ein nerviger kleiner Freak und wahrscheinlich auch eine potenzielle Serienmörderin!" Rief Rarity darauf. „Wir haben einen Gewinner." Dachte Dash sich nur, das Töten fiel ihr immer leichter und sie überlegte sich schon wie sie Rarity bestrafen könnte. „Wir hatte alle viel Stress, lasst uns einfach nach hause gehen und etwas schlafen." Schlug Twilight vor. „Gute Idee, ich bin etwas angespannt und muss mich dringend ausruhen." Stimmte Dash ihr zu. „Geht nur, ich bleibe noch etwas hier." Sagte Rarity und bestellte sich einen neuen Drink. „Kann ich bei dir bleiben?" Fragte Fluttershy sie nervös. „Ich glaube nicht das ich zur Zeit gute Gesellschaft bin aber von mir aus." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Dann gehen wir mal." Sagte Twilight einfach und ging mit Dash davon. Twilight ging sofort in ihre Bibliothek und verriegelte sämtliche Türen und Fenster, Dash andererseits ging gemütlich nach hause und als sie da ankam öffnete sie einen Schrank den sie sich eingerichtet hatte. „Für Rarity muss ich mir etwas besonderes überlegen." Dachte sie sich und suchte in ihren neuen Mordutensilien etwas für Rarity heraus. Als ihr nichts einfiel setzte sie sich erstmal vor ihren Spiegel und probierte verschiedene Perücken aus bis sie eine fand die ihr gefiel. „Rarity war oft genug richtig ätzend zu Pinkie, ich sollte..." Dachte sie dabei und unterbrach ihre Gedanken kurz. „Ätzend, das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee." Meinte sie dann und ging an ihren Werkzeugschrank zurück, sie nahm sich ein Fläschchen mit Säure und verkleidete sich dann zu ende. Als Dash fertig war sah sie nicht mehr aus wie ein Pegasus, mit einem speziellen Tuch in ihrer Fellfarbe versteckte sie ihre Flügel und an ihrer Flanke sah man ein andere cutie mark als ihr eigenes, sie hatte eine dunkelblaue Perücke auf und ein Horn aus Plastik auf der Stirn. Als sie ihr Haus verließ blieb sie plötzlich stehen. „Fast vergessen." Meinte sie und ging nochmal zurück, sie ging ins Badezimmer und setzte sich grüne Kontaktlinsen ein um ihre Augenfarbe zu ändern. „Mal sehen, Mähne, Schweif, Augen, Flügel, ich habe wohl an alles gedacht." Meinte sie dann und sah sich nochmal im Spiegel an, ihr blickte ein himmelblaues Einhorn mit dunkelblauer Mähne und grünen Augen entgegen. „Als Einhorn sehe ich sogar noch 20% schärfer aus." Sagte sie sich und lächelte amüsiert. Dash ging sofort zu der Bar zurück und sah Rarity und Fluttershy noch immer an der Theke sitzen, sie setzte sich neben Rarity und der Barkeeper kam sofort um ihre Bestellung entgegen zu nehmen. „Was kann ich dir bringen Süße?" Fragte der Barkeeper sie, Dash sah kurz zu Rarity und entdeckte das Schnapsglas vor ihr. „Ich nehme das gleiche wie sie." Sagte Dash dann und deutete auf Rarity. „Ein Gin, kommt sofort." Sagte der Barkeeper und stellte kurz darauf ein Glas vor Dash, bislang hatte er sie noch nicht erkannt. Rarity hatte das andere Pony neben sich bemerkt und nachdem das Glas vor Dash stand sah sie zu ihr herüber. „Das ist wirklich mal eine schlechte Verkleidung." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Dash nervös, sie befürchtete schon das ihr Tarnung aufgeflogen sei. „Man sieht ganz deutlich dass das Horn unecht ist, könnt ihr Erd-Ponys nicht einfach glücklich sein mit dem was ihr habt?" Erwiderte Rarity ihr und nahm mit ihrer Magie das falsche Horn von Dashs Stirn. „Ach das meinst du, ich wäre einfach nur gerne ein Einhorn." Sagte Dash erleichtert, Rarity hatte sie nicht erkannt. Fluttershy war schon die ganze Zeit unvorstellbar nervös und als jemand an ihr vorbei kam und sie streifte quietschte sie erschrocken, Rarity drehte sich sofort zu ihr. „Was ist denn los Fluttershy, die bist ja ein reines Nervenbündel?" Fragte Rarity besorgt. „Irgendwer hier bringt Ponys um und jeder von uns könnte das nächste Opfer sein, ich halte das einfach nicht aus." Antwortete Fluttershy ihr und fing an zu weinen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich passe schon auf dich auf." Versicherte Rarity ihr und redete noch etwas auf sie ein. Dash hatte inzwischen ihren Drink ausgetrunken und das Glas mit der Säure gefüllt, während Rarity sich um Fluttershy kümmerte nutzte sich ihre Chance, sie tauschte schnell und unbemerkt die Gläser aus und trank den Gin von Rarity dann ebenfalls aus. Als sie dann zahlte hatte Fluttershy sich endlich etwas beruhigt, sie weinte immer noch. „Ich kann kaum glauben das Applejack nicht mehr da ist." Sagte sie dann, Dash war inzwischen auf ihrem Weg nach draußen. Rarity nahm sich ihr Glas und hielt es in die Höhe. „Auf Applejack, eine der besten Freundinnen die ich je hatte." Sagte sie dann, Dash sah nicht mehr wie sie trank. Als Dash draußen war hörte sie auf einmal einen Schrei der in ein unheimliches Gurgeln überging und kurz darauf schrie Fluttershy entsetzt. „Jetzt hast du wohl Sodbrennen Rarity." Dachte Dash und lächelte, zu hause entledigte sie sich ihrer Verkleidung und legte sich auf die Couch. Etwa eine Stunde später war Dash eingeschlafen und als es der Tür klopfte schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf hoch. „Ich komm ja schon!" Rief sie als es hektisch weiter klopfte und ging an die Tür, sie sah Fluttershy nachdem sie die offen hatte. Fluttershy sah noch ängstlicher und nervöser aus als sonst, sie zitterte am ganze Körper und sah sich gehetzt um. „Was ist denn los Fluttershy?" Fragte Dash und versuchte ernsthaft besorgt zu klingen. „Rarity..." Sagte Fluttershy einfach nur und sackte dann zusammen, Dash fing sie auf und brachte ihre bewusstlose Freundin ins Wohnzimmer. Dash holte eine Schüssel mit Wasser und schüttete sie über Fluttershy aus, sofort kam sie wieder zu sich. „Erzähl mir einfach was passiert ist." Forderte Dash sie dann auf, sie wusste es zwar schon aber das konnte sie Fluttershy nicht erkennen lassen. „Rarity und ich habe noch etwas in der Bar gesessen und Rarity hat getrunken weil sie um Applejack getrauert hat, als wir dann auf AJ angestoßen haben... sie ist irgendwie von innen heraus zerfressen wurden nachdem sie ihren Drink getrunken hatte." Erzählte Fluttershy und fing an zu weinen. „Schon gut Fluttershy, du bist jetzt sicher." Sagte Dash und legte ihr einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Solange du nichts schlechtes über Pinkie sagst." Fügte sie gedanklich hinzu. „Ich habe solche Angst." Wimmerte Fluttershy dann. „Wir fühlen uns alle so, immerhin ist ein Mörder auf den Straßen." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Ich hatte nicht mehr solche Angst seit ich Pinkie ein Pinkie-Versprechen geben musste." Meinte Fluttershy. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Ich hatte immer Angst vor ihr, ich wusste nicht was sie macht wenn ich mein Versprechen breche aber ich hatte immer Angst davor." Antwortete Fluttershy ihr. „Da war sie schon sehr strickt, als ich ein Versprechen mal nicht gehalten habe hat sie mich gefesselt und die ganze Nacht..." Sagte Dash dann und bemerkte das Fluttershy sie komisch ansah. „Nicht so wichtig." Sagte sie dann etwas beschämt. „Pinkie war unheimlich, verrückt und unberechenbar." Sagte Fluttershy dann. „Um ehrlich zu sein, irgendwie bin ich froh das sie nicht mehr da ist." Fügte sie hinzu. „Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen." Dachte Dash sich nur und stand auf, sie ging an den Schrank mit ihren Utensilien und nahm eine Flasche und ein Tuch heraus. „Was machst du da?" Fragte Fluttershy darauf, sie konnte nicht sehen was Dash tat. „Ich möchte dir helfen zu entspannen." Antwortete Dash ihr einfach und benetzte das Tuch mit der Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche, dann schraubte sie den Verschluss wieder auf, Chloroform stand auf der Flasche. Dash nahm sich eine andere Flasche und kam dann zu Fluttershy zurück, sie stellte sich hinter ihre Freundin und stellte die andere Flasche auf einen Beistelltisch. „Was ist das?" Fragte Fluttershy als sie die kleine Plastikflasche sah. „Massageöl." Sagte Dash einfach. „Du willst mich massieren?" Fragte Fluttershy verwundert. „Du bist total angespannt, da müssen wir wirklich was gegen tun." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Danke, vielleicht hilft mir das ja wirklich." Bedankte sich Fluttershy. Plötzlich nahm Dash sie in einen Würgegriff und hielt ihr das feuchte Tuch vor Nase und Mund, Fluttershy roch den süßlichen Geruch der davon ausging und zappelte in Dashs Griff. „Ruhig." Sagte Dash nur und hielt Fluttershy weiter fest. „Entspann dich einfach." Fügte sie hinzu und langsam erstarb Fluttershys Widerstand. „Ich weiß schon genau was ich mit dir mache." Sagte Dash nachdem Fluttershy das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Fluttershy kam wieder zu sich und sah sich benommen um, sie bemerkte das sie in ihrem Haus war, gefesselt am Boden. „Du hast dir vielleicht Zeit gelassen, ich dachte schon das du überhaupt nicht mehr wach wirst." Sagte Dash auf einmal, sie saß hinter einer breiten Holzkiste und hatte die Vorderbeine darauf abgelegt, den Kopf hatte sie auf ihre Beine gelegt und sah Fluttershy direkt an. „Was soll das Dash?" Fragte Fluttershy unsicher. „Du bist also wirklich froh das Pinkie tot ist?" Fragte Dash zurück und ging in die Küche, sie kam mit einem Glas Honig und einem Pinsel zurück. „Pinkie hat mir Angst gemacht." Sagte Fluttershy dann. „Alles macht dir Angst, aber bald wirst du wissen was Angst wirklich heißt." Sagte Dash und öffnete das Glas Honig. „Was hast du vor?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen. „Ich werde dich bestrafen weil du schlecht über Pinkie geredet hast." Antwortete Dash ihr und tunkte den Pinsel in das Honigglas, dann fing sie an den Honig auf Fluttershy zu verteilen. „Warum?" Fragte Fluttershy weiter und zappelte. „Du bist froh das sie tot ist, ich bin am Boden zerstört weil ich sie geliebt habe." Sagte Dash und machte weiter. „Dash das wusste ich nicht, wirklich!" Sagte Fluttershy und versuchte Dash von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. „AJ und Rarity wussten das auch nicht, trotzdem musste ich sie bestrafen." Sagte Dash einfach dazu. „Du hast AJ und Rarity umgebracht?!" Fragte Fluttershy entsetzt. „Fireworks und Lyra auch." Ergänzte Dash nur. „Weißt du, ich habe Lyra mit bloßen Hufen tot geschlagen, ich habe mich so schlecht gefühlt hinterher, mir ist dann aber klar geworden das sie es verdient hatte." Sagte Dash dann. „Du bist doch ein Monster!" Schrie Fluttershy dann und zappelte stärker. „Ihr seid die Monster, ihr habt die ganze Zeit so getan als ob ihr sie mögen würdet und habt euch hinter ihrem Rücken über Pinkie lustig gemacht!" Entgegnete Dash ihr, dann holte sie ein neues Glas und machte weiter. „Was machst du?" Fragte Fluttershy weinerlich. „Ich streiche dich mit Honig ein, süßem Honig." Erklärte Dash ihr und machte weiter. „Das sollte reichen." Sagte sie dann und warf den Pinsel einfach weg. „Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen wenn den restlichen Honig mitnehme, oder?" Fragte sie dann. „Blöde Frage, du brauchst ihn ja nicht mehr." Beantwortete sie ihre Frage selbst und packte ein paar Gläser in ihre Satteltasche. „Ich habe hier ein paar neue Freunde für dich Fluttershy." Meinte Dash und ging zu der Holzkiste hin, sie packte die Kiste an beiden Seiten und schüttelte sie durch, ein wütendes Zirpen und Knistern drang aus der Kiste heraus. „Und was ist da drin?" Wollte Fluttershy ängstlich wissen. „Ameisen tief aus dem Wald, besondere Ameisen." Antwortete Dash ihr. „Ich würde ja sagen schön dich kennengelernt zu haben, aber ich lüge nicht gut." Sagte Dash dann und öffnete eine Klappe an der Kiste, sofort darauf verschwand sie. Fluttershy sah wie tausende Ameisen aus der Kiste strömten und erkannte die Art. „Das sind fleischfressende Ameisen!" Dachte sie erschrocken. „HILFE!" Schrie sie dann panisch, ihr Haus war nur zu weit von der Stadt weg als das sie jemand hören könnte.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Twilight auf und holte wie jeden Morgen die Zeitung, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte verriegelte sie die Schlösser auch wieder. „Mit einem Mörder in der Stadt muss man auf Nummer sicher gehen." Dachte sie sich und setzte einen Kaffee auf, während sie auf den Kaffee wartete las sie die Zeitung. „Du liest bestimmt wieder nur den Wissensteil, gib mir den Rest." Sagte Spike zu ihr. „Hier bitte." Erwiderte sie ihm und reichte ihm den Teil der Zeitung. „Wir hatten wieder einen Mord." Sagte Spike plötzlich und klang sehr erschüttert. „Das kommt mir langsam komisch vor, warum sollte jemand wahllos Ponys ermorden?" Meinte Twilight nachdenklich. „Rarity..." Sagte Spike leise. „Was ist denn mit Rarity?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Sieh dir das an." Erwiderte Spike ihr einfach und legte ihr die Zeitung vor die Nase, Twilight las sich die Schlagzeile durch und erstarrte dann. „Oh nein, Rarity ist das neuste Opfer!" Sagte sie erschrocken. Still und nachdenklich beendete Twilight ihr Frühstück und dachte über die ganze Geschichte nach, Spike hatte inzwischen einen kleinen Altar mit einem Bild von Rarity aufgebaut und entzündete Kerzen die er daraufgestellt hatte. „Wer kann nur sowas machen, was für ein Pony tut solche schrecklichen Dinge?" Überlegte Twilight und ging besorgt auf und ab. „Wir sollten Dash und Fluttershy bescheid sagen." Schlug Spike dann vor und Twilight blieb wie festgewachsen stehen. „Fluttershy, sie war gestern noch mit Rarity in der Bar geblieben!" Rief sie plötzlich und galoppierte davon. Twilight galoppierte so schnell sie konnte zu Fluttershys Haus und hämmerte an ihre Tür. „Fluttershy, mach bitte auf Fluttershy!" Rief sie besorgt, niemand öffnete ihr die Tür. „Im Namen von Celestia, mach bitte auf Fluttershy!" Schrie sie auf einmal und klopfte noch lauter an die Tür, und natürlich bekam sie keine Antwort. „Scheiße, da muss was passiert sein." Dachte Twilight und schoss einen magischen Blitz auf die Tür ab, noch bevor sich der Rauch verzogen hatte stürmte sie das Haus. Augenblicke später kam Twilight langsam rückwärts wieder heraus und in ihrem Gesicht konnte man das blanke Entsetzen lesen. „Das... das ist... fürchterlich, wie kann ein Pony nur so grausam sein?" Stammelte Twilight und atmete tief durch, plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr richtig stehen und stützte sich am Haus. „Ich glaube mir wird schlecht." Meinte sie dann und musste sich auch gleich übergeben. Nachdem sie sich etwas gefasst hatte setzte sie die Tür wieder ein und benachrichtigte die Polizei, als nächstes ging sie los und suchte Rainbow Dash um ihr alles zu erzählen. „Nur noch ich und Dash sind übrig, AJ, Rarity und Fluttershy wurden umgebracht." Dachte Twilight fassungslos und suchte weiter nach Dash. „Pinkie ist als einziges durch einen Unfall ums Leben gekommen." Schoss ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf und sie blieb stehen. „Vielleicht ist Pinkie die Verbindung zwischen den Morden." Dachte Twilight und ging zurück, sie wartete bis die Polizei weg war und betrat Fluttershys Haus wieder. „Bin ich froh das sie Fluttershy mitgenommen haben, auch wenn nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig war." Meinte Twilight und untersuchte jeden Quadratmillimeter des Hauses, das einzige was ihr ins Auge fiel war eine himmelblaue Feder. „Ist wahrscheinlich nur von einem ihrer Vögel, aber die Feder sieht schon anders aus als bei Vögeln." Dachte Twilight und ging zu sich in die Bibliothek zurück. Twilight legte alles was sie zu den Morden gefunden hatte zusammen und überlegte wo die Verbindung war, rote Haare, die Feder und den Brief den sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Wo ist die Verbindung?" Rätselte sie, ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Dash zu ihr kam. „Morgen Twilight, hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Bücher über Sandburgen?" Fragte das Pegasus-Pony sie. „Warte kurz." Erwiderte Twilight ihr gedankenverloren und holte ein Buch hervor, als sie es Dash reichte fiel ihr die rote Haarsträhne in ihre regenbogenfarbenen Mähne auf. „Hast du heute schon Zeitung gelesen?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Ich löse eigentlich nur das Kreuzworträtsel, meistens steht eh nichts interessantes drin." Antwortete Dash ihr, sie hatte die Zeitung unter den Flügel geklemmt dabei. „Kann ich sie dann haben, meine hat man mir wohl aus dem Briefkasten geklaut?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Klar, hier." Sagte Dash zuvorkommend und reichte ihr die Zeitung, Twilight gab ihr das Buch und Dash verschwand wieder. Als Twilight sicher war das Dash weg war schlug sie die Zeitung auf und sah sich das Kreuzworträtsel an. „Das ist die gleiche Schrift wie in dem Brief der Fireworks unter der Tür durch geschoben wurde!" Erkannte sie endlich. „Dash hat ihm den Brief geschrieben um ihn aus dem Haus zu locken." Dachte Twilight weiter. „Aber warum nur, hat sie ihn vielleicht umgebracht?" Rätselte Twilight weiter, plötzlich drehte sie sich zu einem Bücherregal und suchte ein bestimmtes Buch, alle anderen warf sie einfach zur Seite. „Da ist es!" Sagte sie und schlug das Buch auf, sie nahm sie die blaue Feder und verglich sie mit der Abbildung in dem Buch. „Das ist eine Pegasusfeder!" Stellte sie fest. „Die roten Haare, die Feder, die Schrift in dem Brief, kann es sein das Dash unser Mörder ist?" Fragte Twilight sich als sie alles zusammen hatte. „Nein, unmöglich, sie könnte doch niemals... oder könnte sie doch?" Dachte Twilight erschrocken. „Ich muss das herausfinden." Beschloss sie und galoppierte zu der Bar in der Rarity gestorben war, sie traf auch gleich auf den Besitzer und Barkeeper. „Barfly, ich muss mit die reden, es ist dringend." Sagte Twilight dem Erd-Pony-Hengst. „Dann los, ich kann dir nur leider nichts zu trinken anbieten, die Tatortreiniger machen meine Kneipe gerade sauber." Erwiderte er ihr und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „War gestern Dash nochmal da?" Fragte sie ihn sofort. „Dash nicht, aber ein Erd-Pony das die gleiche Farbe wie sie hatte, wirklich niedlich kann ich dir sagen, sie ist nur leider abgehauen bevor ich sie ansprechen konnte." Antwortete Barfly ihr. „Ist dir irgendwas besonderes an ihr aufgefallen?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Eigentlich nicht, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, ihre Körpermitte war etwas unförmig, nicht das mich das gestört hätte." Sagte Barfly darauf. „Jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn, aber ich muss das überprüfen." Sagte Twilight gedankenverloren. „Danke, du hast mir sehr geholfen." Bedankte sie sich bei Barfly und verschwand wieder. „Dash wollte ein Buch über Sandburgen, vermutlich ist sie also nicht zu hause und ich kann mich bei ihr mal umsehen." Dachte Twilight als sie unter Rainbow Dashs Wolkenhaus angekommen war. Sie benutzte einen Zauber der ihr erlaubt auf Wolken zu gehen und teleportierte sich dann an die Tür. „Dash, bis du da, kann ich rein kommen?" Fragte Twilight und klopfte an die Tür, nach ein paar Minuten war sie sich sicher das niemand da war und ging in das Haus hinein. „Dann los." Dachte sie sich und sah in jeden Schrank hinein, öffnete jede Schublade und untersuchte jeden Raum. Im Schlafzimmer sah Twilight auf dem Schminktisch ein paar Ständer mit Perücken und sah sich das genauer an. „Verschiedene Farbstifte fürs Fell, Perücken und ein Tuch das sich wie Fell anfühlt, so muss sie sich getarnt haben um Rarity umgesehen umzubringen." Dachte Twilight sich und suchte weiter, im Wohnzimmer fand sie schließlich einen Schrank den sie nicht öffnen konnte. Twilight knackte das Schloss mit ihrer Magie und machte die Türen des Schrankes auf, sie sah dutzende verschiedene Werkzeuge. Von Messern, über Äxte, bis hin zu Sensen und Schwertern fand sich alles in dem Schrank, außerdem noch hunderte Fläschchen mit verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten darin. „In der Zeitung stand das Rarity wahrscheinlich mit Säure getötet wurde und Dash hat hier viele verschiedene Säuren stehen." Meinte Twilight und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Sie war es wirklich, Rainbow Dash hat AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy und die anderen umgebracht." Sagte Twilight sich, die Erkenntnis überwältigte sie beinah. „Ich muss sie zur Strecke bringe bevor sie noch weiter mordet." Beschloss Twilight und machte sich auf den Weg. „Aber wo kann sie sein?" Fragte sie sich auf dem Weg und erinnerte sich daran das Dash ein Buch über Sandburgen wollte. „Sie wollte wohl eine Sandburg bauen, das heißt sie braucht Sand und der Sand am Badesee ist perfekt für Sandburgen geeignet." Dachte Twilight sich und galoppierte dort hin, sie fand Dash wirklich am See. Rainbow Dash hatte eine Schaufel in den Hufen und häufte Sand auf. „Dash." Sagte Twilight einfach nur um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Was denn?" Fragte Dash und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Warum baust du eine Sandburg?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Mir war einfach danach und seit ein paar Tage gebe ich solchen Impulsen einfach nach." Antwortete Dash ihr. „Wie auch immer, ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen." Sagte Twilight dann. „Dann sag mal." Forderte Dash sie auf und schaufelte weiter Sand. „Rarity und Fluttershy sind tot." Sagte Twilight ihr direkt. „Oh nein, wie schrecklich!" Meinte Dash mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Ich weiß das du sie umgebracht hast." Sagte Twilight und sah Dash ernst an. „Wie kannst du sowas sagen?!" Fragte Dash schockiert. „Ich war in deinem Haus und habe deine Mordwaffen gesehen, ich weiß das du Applejack, Rarity und Fluttershy ermordet hast." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Und ich weiß auch das du sowohl Lyra, als auch Fireworks umgebracht hast." Fügte sie hinzu. „Kannst du das denn beweisen?" Wollte Dash wissen und stieß die Schaufel in den Boden. „In der Gasse in der du Lyra tot geschlagen hast habe ich eine rote Haarsträhne von dir gefunden, du warst mit Applejack allein als sie verschwunden ist und ich weiß das du dich unglaublich gut verkleiden kannst, so bist du in die Bar zurückgegangen und hast ohne erkannt zu werden Rarity die Säure unterjubeln können, nur Fluttershy und Fireworks kann ich nicht beweisen." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Du bist wirklich gut, ich hätte damit rechnen müssen das du alles herausfindest." Sagte Dash beeindruckt und trat gegen den Stiel der Schaufel, sie hatte das Werkzeug zwischen zwei Steine geklemmt und katapultierte den vorderen Stein Twilight entgegen, sie wich einfach aus. „HA, daneben!" Rief Twilight siegessicher und sah dem Stein hinterher. Als sie sich wieder zu Dash drehte bekam sie die Schaufel vor den Kopf geschlagen, nach dem deutlich vernehmbaren BLONK blieb sie einfach kurz stehen. „Treffer." Meinte Twilight benommen und kippte bewusstlos um. „Warum musstest du das auch herausfinden?" Fragte Dash das bewusstlose Einhorn enttäuscht. Als Twilight wieder zu sich kam waren ihre Beine gefesselt und Dash füllte eine Satteltasche die an ihr festgebunden war mit Steinen. „Dash, warum machst du das?" Fragte Twilight und ignorierte ihre Kopfschmerzen einfach. „Wegen Pinkie, ich hatte eine Beziehung mit ihr und kann es einfach nicht ertragen." Antwortete Dash ihr. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight weiter und versuchte sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien. „Ihr habt die ganzen Jahre so getan als ob ihr ihre Freunde seid und nachdem sie gestorben ist habt ihr so viele schlimme Dinge über sie gesagt und ich konnte einfach nicht anders, ich musste die anderen einfach bestrafen." Erklärte Dash und füllte die Tasche die sie Twilight umgeschnallt hatte weiter mit Steinen. „Wir wussten doch nicht das so für Pinkie empfindest, wir wären bestimmt feinfühliger gewesen." Sagte Twilight ihr und versuchte ihre Magie einzusetzen, sie scheiterte da die Energie einfach verpuffte. „Du solltest das lassen, ich denke das ich hart genug zugeschlagen habe um dir eine Gehirnerschütterung zu verpassen und mit so was kannst du deine Magie nicht mehr benutzen." Meinte Dash darauf. „Mist sie hat recht, ich kann meine Magie nicht genug konzentrieren." Dachte Twilight nervös. „Wenn du dich stellst werde ich zu deinen Gunsten aussagen, du warst nicht im Vollbesitz deiner geistigen Kräfte und kannst auf Unzurechnungsfähig plädieren." Versuchte Twilight Dash zu überzeugen. „Wenn die mich erwische lande ich entweder lebenslang im Knast oder genauso lange in der Klappse, außerdem muss ich noch die anderen bestrafen die so fies zu Pinkie waren." Erwiderte Dash ihr und schob Twilight etwas nach vorne, endlich sah sich Twilight um und bemerkte das sie auf einer alten Eisenbahnbrücke war, Dash schob sie langsam zur Kante hin. „Dash, mach nicht so was verrücktes, du brauchst mich nicht umzubringen!" Meinte Twilight und fing langsam an Panik zu entwickeln. „Du würdest mich doch sofort verraten." Entgegnete Dash ihr. „Na toll, sie hat viel von Pinkie angenommen." Meinte Twilight leise. „Was meinst du jetzt damit?" Fragte Dash verärgert. „Nichts, wirklich!" Sagte Twilight hektisch. „Du findest auch das sie verrückt war." Meinte Dash und schob Twilight schneller an die Kante. „Wirklich, ich mochte Pinkie." Sagte Twilight ihr in einem verzweifelten Versuch sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. „Ach ja, was mochtest du denn am meisten an ihr?" Fragte Dash misstrauisch. „Also am meisten mochte ich... also... was mir am besten gefiel war..." Stotterte Twilight und suchte verzweifelt etwas was sie sagen konnte. „DU KANNTEST SIE NICHT EINMAL!" Schrie Dash sie plötzlich an. „Dash, tut mir wirklich leid, ich..." Sagte Twilight und wurde von Dash unterbrochen. „Sie war das wichtigste Pony im meinem Leben und meine besten Freunde haben sich die ganze Zeit über sie lustig gemacht!" Schrie Dash und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Sie wird mich umbringen wenn ich nichts unternehme!" Dachte Twilight panisch und versuchte sie zu befreien, sie schaffte es weder die Fesseln zu lösen, noch die Satteltasche mit den Steinen abzuwerfen und sah schon den tiefen Fluss unter der Brücke. „Ich muss etwas tun." Sagte sie entschlossen und sprang Dash an, trotz des Gewichtes der Satteltasche schaffte sie es einen von Dashs Flügeln mit den Zähnen zu ergreifen und biss so kräftig wie sie konnte zu, gleichzeitig zappelte sie so stark herum wie sie konnte. „Bist du irre, mein Flügel?!" Schrie Dash und befreite sich von Twilight, sie taumelte etwas zurück und stolperte über den Rest des Seils mit dem sie Twilight gefesselt hatte, sie verging sich darin und schaffte es erst ein paar Momente später wieder aufzustehen. „Du hast mir den Flügel gebrochen!" Schrie Dash aufgebracht und kam wieder auf Twilight zu, die Verletzung an ihrem Flügel blutete und das Seil hatte sich um ihren Hals gewickelt. „Ich muss doch irgendwas machen, du willst mich schließlich im Fluss ertränken!" Erwiderte Twilight ihr aufgebracht. „Das werde ich dir heimzahlen!" Meinte Dash bedrohlich und trat auf Twilight ein, nach ein paar kräftigen Tritten spuckte Twilight Blut. „Mir tun die Hufe weh, beenden wir das doch endlich." Sagte Dash dann und schubste Twilight die Kante herunter, das Einhorn schaffte es noch ihr ins Bein zu beißen und riss sie mit sich in die Tiefe. Twilight landete im Wasser und wurde sofort von dem Gewicht der Steine bis aufs Flussbett gezogen, sie sah nicht mehr was aus Dash wurde. „Ich muss mich irgendwie befreien, sonst ertrinke ich!" Dachte Twilight und hielt die Luft solange sie konnte an. Twilight kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Fesseln an und merkte langsam wie ihre Kräfte schwanden. „Ich schaffe es nicht!" Dachte sie, sie konnte dem Drang einzuatmen nicht mehr standhalten und ihre Lunge füllten sich mit Wasser. Als nächstes befand sich Twilight auf einer grünen Wiese und sah sich verwirrt um. „Wo bin ich denn jetzt gelandet?" Fragte sie verwundert. „Wir sind in einer Art Zwischenwelt, wir sind tot." Sagte Applejack ihr plötzlich. „AJ!" Meinte Twilight verblüfft. „Komm mit, die anderen warten schon auf uns." Sagte AJ einfach und plötzlich standen die beiden in einer endlosen Weiße, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie und Dash waren auch dort. „Was ist das hier, wo sind wir?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Ihr seid hier damit über euch geurteilt wird." Sagte ein weißes Erd-Pony plötzlich und kam mit einer Waage die neben ihr schwebte zu den anderen. „Wollt ihr euch noch kurz unterhalten?" Fragte das weiße Pony dann. „Auf jeden Fall!" Sagte AJ sofort und wandte sich an Dash. „Du hast mich umgebracht, mit einer Axt hast du mich zerhackt!" Schrie sie dann. „Du hast auch schlecht von Pinkie geredet!" Wandte Dash ein. „Du hast das für mich gemacht? Das ist so süß!" Meinte Pinkie und küsste Dash. „Aber eine Axt, warum hast du nicht gleich eine Kettensäge genommen?" Fragte AJ dann sarkastisch. „Meinst ich könnte dich und eine Kettensäge tragen?" Fragte Dash zurück. „Weißt du eigentlich wie schmerzhaft es ist wenn tausende Ameisen sich in deine Haut bohren und dein Fleisch fressen?" Mischte Fluttershy sich leise ein. „Hast du etwa alle für mich umgebracht?" Fragte Pinkie darauf. „Sie waren nie wirklich deine Freude." Sagte Dash ihr. „Ich weiß, aber sie fühlten sich besser wenn sie jemanden aufziehen konnten." Erwiderte Pinkie ihr. „Wir hätten wirklich netter zu dir sein sollen, tut uns wirklich leid." Entschuldigte sich Rarity für alle. „Was ist mit dir eigentlich passiert?" Fragte Twilight ihre Mörderin. „Das Seil das sich mir um den Hals gewickelt hatte hat sich an der Brücke verfangen und als es straff wurde hat es mir das Genick gebrochen." Klärte Dash sie auf. „Wir sollten dann jetzt anfangen." Sagte das weiße Pony mit der Waage dann. „Rarity, du warst in deinem Leben sehr großzügig und hast allen immer nur gutes tun wollen, trotzdem hast du oft genug andere mit deinen Aussagen verletzt und bist sogar für einen Tod verantwortlich." Sagte das weiße Pony und die rechte Waagschale senkte sich etwas. „Was heißt das dann für mich?" Fragte Rarity. „Du kannst noch nicht ins Licht treten, erst musst du deine Schuld sühnen." Antwortete das weiße Pony ihr, Rarity nickte einfach nur. „Applejack, du warst ehrlich, hilfsbereit und freundlich." Sagte das weiße Pony zu AJ und die linke Waagschale senkte sich. „Du hast keine Schuld zu begleichen, tritt ins Licht." Fügte sie hinzu. „BOOYAA, Himmel ich komme!" Rief AJ einfach. „Pinkie, du hast in deinem Leben so viel Schlechtes erfahren und hast jedem verziehen, dem Hengst der dich vergewaltigt hat als du 14 warst, deinen Eltern die dich gezwungen haben deinen Sohn zur Adoption auszusetzen und diesen Ponys obwohl sie dich nur um sich hatte um dich zu verspotten." Sagte das weiße Pony und wieder senkte sich die linke Waagschale. „Ich wollte einfach nur das alle lächeln." Sagte Pinkie und lächelte, plötzlich wurde sie etwas traurig. „Ich hätte Strawberry nur gerne noch mal gesehen." Sagte sie dann. „Fluttershy, über dich brauche ich nicht viel sagen, dein Wesen spricht für sich selbst." Sagte das weiße Pony und wieder senkte sich die linke Waagschale. „Ich hatte nur gehofft etwas älter zu werden." Sagte das schüchterne Pony einfach. „Rainbow Dash, du hast große Schuld auf dich geladen, du weißt sicher selbst das du noch lange nicht ins Licht treten kannst." Sagte das weiße Pony als sich für Dash die rechte Waagschale deutlich senkte. „Ich weiß." Sagte Dash einfach nur. „Du bist die letzte." Sagte das weiße Pony als nur noch Twilight da war, die anderen waren verschwunden nachdem über sie geurteilt worden war. „Was passiert jetzt mit den anderen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Rarity und Rainbow Dash bekommen Aufgaben um ihre Schuld zu sühnen, die anderen drei werden eins mit dem Magischen Gefüge." Erklärte das weiße Pony ihr. „Und wer bist du?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Niemand und jeder der vor dir gelebt hat zugleich." Antwortete ihr Gegenüber kryptisch. „Lass uns dann endlich zu dir kommen." Sagte die weiße Stute dann. „Komm schon kleine, du hast die Lunge nicht umsonst!" Hörte Twilight plötzlich die sanfte Stimme eines Hengstes, kurz darauf musste sie husten und spuckte Wasser aus. „Wie es scheint ist deine Zeit noch nicht gekommen." Sagte das weiße Pony und Twilight sah plötzlich einen magentafarbenen Einhorn-Hengst über sich gebeugt stehen, seine rote Mähne mit einer einzelnen weißen Strähne hing ihm etwas ins Gesicht. „Atme schon!" Sagte er und drückte seinen Mund nochmals auf Twilights um sie zu beatmen. Twilight kam besser zu sich und holte tief Luft. „Schon besser Sonnenschein." Meinte der Hengst und lächelte. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet das ich zu spät bin." Sagte er dann. Bevor Twilight wieder das Bewusstsein verlor, sah sie einen Moment Rarity halb transparent hinter dem Hengst schweben und ihr zu lächeln. Irgendwann später kam Twilight wieder zu sich und fand sich in einem Krankenhauszimmer, neben ihr stand eine Krankenschwester und überprüfte das EKG. „Na so was, du bist wieder wach." Meinte die Schwester und nahm eine Taschenlampe hervor. „Geht es dir gut, irgendwelche Hirnschäden davongetragen?" Fragte sie und leuchtete Twilight in die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, es tut nur etwas weh wenn ich atme." Antwortete Twilight schwach. „Wollen doch mal sehen, was besagt die Heisenbergsche Unschärferelation genau?" Fragte die Schwester darauf, sie kannte Twilight wohl etwas. „Das man Ort und Impuls eines Partikels nicht gleichzeitig messen kann, da das Ergebnis der einen Messung die andere verfälscht." Antwortete Twilight automatisch. Die Krankenschwester nahm einen Zettel aus einer Tasche ihrer Uniform und sah darauf. „Gar nicht schlecht, genau das was dein kleiner Drachenfreund aufgeschrieben hat." Sagte sie und steckte den Zettel wieder weg. „Ich hole mal eben einen Arzt der dich nochmal ansieht und dann wirst du wohl mit der Polizei reden müssen." Sagte die Krankenschwester dann und machte das auch. Nachdem sie der Polizei alles erzählt und sich noch etwas erholt hatte fragte sie ob der Hengst der sie gerettet hatte noch da sei, etwas später kam er sie dann besuchen. „Schön das es dir wieder gut geht Sonnenschein, ich weiß zwar nicht wie lange du unter Wasser warst, aber ich hatte gehofft das du es schaffst." Sagte er freundlich. „Meine Name ist Twilight Sparkle, kann ich den Namen meines Retters wissen?" Stellte sie sich vor und fragte auch gleich nach seinem Namen. „Ich heiße Trixter, schön dich kennenzulernen." Antwortete er ihr und reichte ihr den Huf, Twilight schlug ein und die zwei schüttelten sich die Hufe. „Ziemlich starker Griff." Meinte Trixter scherzhaft und schüttelte seinen Huf aus. „Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?" Wollte Twilight dann wissen. „Ich bin Wanderarbeiter und war gerade auf meinem Weg in eine neue Stadt, plötzlich erschien dieses weiße Einhorn aus dem Nichts und hat nach Hilfe gerufen, ich bin ihr gefolgt und sie hat mich zu dem Fluss geführt wo sie einfach verschwunden ist, ich habe mich etwas umgesehen und dich dann in dem klaren Wasser liegen sehen." Erklärte er ihr darauf. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, ich weiß nicht wie ich das je wiedergutmachen soll." Sagte Twilight dankbar. „Ein neuer Hut wäre ein guter Anfang, meiner ist den Fluss entlang geschwommen als ich hinein gesprungen war um dich da raus zu holen." Meinte Trixter einfach und lächelte. „Das ist das mindeste." Erwiderte Twilight ihm nur.

Etwa 70 Jahre später lag eine inzwischen 95 Jahre alte Twilight auf einer Couch vor einem Kamin und las ein Buch. „Und so habe ich die Liebe meines Lebens kennengelernt." Dachte sie und schloss das Buch. „Kaum zu glauben das meine Biographie so genau ist." Meinte sie und schlief langsam ein. Etwas später war das Feuer im Kamin fast erlöschen und als einer der Holzscheite laut knackte löste sich ein einzelner Funken und sank langsam auf den Teppich nieder. Bevor der Funke einen Brandt auslösen konnte erlosch er als ob jemand darauf getreten wäre. „Danke Dash, du hast die ganze Zeit auf mich aufgepasst." Sagte eine halb transparente Twilight zu einer ebenfalls halb transparenten Rainbow Dash, Dash hatte den Funken einfach ausgetreten. „So kann ich einen Teil meiner Schuld büßen." Sagte Dash ihre alten Freundin. „Ich hatte ein langes und erfülltes Leben dank dir, jetzt geh ich ins Licht." Sagte Twilight und verschwand einfach. „Einer weg, noch fünf bis zum Ziel." Meinte Dash und kurz darauf ging die Tür auf, ein etwa 8 Jahre altes Einhorn-Mädchen kam in das Zimmer und sah zu Twilight. „Urgroßmutter, Mom sagt du sollst zum Essen kommen." Sagte das Mädchen zu ihr. „Urgroßmutter?" Fragte das Fohlen unsicher und ging näher an Twilight heran. „Sie wird die nächste sein auf die ich aufpasse." Beschloss Dash darauf.

Ende


End file.
